


I see through the scars inside you

by Reload_Paige



Series: Cirice [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Odin need to find sanctuary for a critically injured Loki





	1. Scars

The Einherjar Guard entered into the destroyed throne room. He was nervous as he had never had to report to the All Father before. But his captain had sent him to perform this task as it was one the captain didn't relish doing himself. Odin was pacing in front of his throne when he saw the guard enter, he paused.

" There's no sign of Thor or the Aether. However, we found a body..." he stopped as Odin's single eye burned through him, stripping the guard of any chance of lying.

"Loki" Odin was surprised at how calm he sounded. At the guard's nod of acceptance, he continued, "And you brought him back?"

The guard looked uncomfortable" The captain said to..."His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, what did the captain say. I will not be displeased with your answer only with the person who spoke it" Odin already suspected what he was about to be told.

"He said to leave the accursed traitor behind and " he swallowed, " that he hoped that Loki would never reach Valhalla but rot in Helhiem, instead."

Odin waved his hand in dismissal, "Go" and turned towards his private quarters. Inside, he allowed his face to collapse in grief. He would be allowed to mourn Frigga openly but the grief for his son would need to be private. He doubted even Thor would understand. He moved to his dressing room and selected his ceremonial armour. He would give Loki the funeral of a Aesir prince who fell in battle, even if he was the only mourner.

Odin headed to the stables, sending a groom to fetch Sleipnir. "Together, we will perform one last service for your mother"

The eight-legged horse, nodded solemnly. Odin climbed into the saddle and galloped along the newly repaired Bifrost towards Heimdall.

"I will accompany you, My King" The gatekeeper said. 

"Why?" Odin was blunt in his grief. "To ensure Loki is finally dead? Or will you try to redeem your sister's honour by despoiling his corpse?"

"Neither, My King. Only, it is not fitting an Aesir prince should be un-mourned by any-one. I know Sif would once have been first to defend Loki. They were close friends as children but Sif was too interested in becoming a warrior and denied any claim to Loki's companionship. Then she turned on him when he needed friends the most. I will follow you, simply because I too have a need for Loki's forgiveness."

Heimdall opened the Bifrost and followed Odin's lead. The two gods found themselves on the desolate wastelands of Svartalfheim. Sleipnir lead them past crashed spaceships and Dark Elf bodies , the signs of explosions and broken rocks, until they reached Loki's body. Odin dismounted as Sleipnir gently nosed his mother. Odin knelt next to the body of his son, gently pushing the wind-tussled hair off Loki's face.

Loki suddenly convulsed as he took a gasping breath. Odin looked down into the once vivid green eyes which were now dulled with pain. "Not exactly the death-bed I was expecting. Though I see Thor has again abandoned me. And you, All Father have you come to make sure I haven't escaped your justice. And you, Gatekeeper " another rasping breath " will you be telling your sister that the main obstacle to her union with Thor has gone?"

"No, Loki" Odin started to speak.

"Always No, Loki. You will need different words for the next Jotun foundling you steal." Loki was shivering now. Odin took off his cloak and started to wrap it around the frail body when Heimdall passed him something.

"A healing stone? How did you get one of those? Eir is very protective of them. " Odin asked as he crumbled the stone into the gaping hole in Loki's chest. The stone started to work but the wound was too big and the blood loss too severe. 

"Frigga insisted I had some since Thor had a habit of returning with his brother or his friends more injured than they should be. But My King we must leave soon. The Bifrost energy is starting to build up. Unless you want to rip this realm apart I suggest we return to Asgard." Heimdall stated in his usual laconic manner.

" I refuse to take Loki back to prison. He has suffered too much for too long now. Where will he be safe? He must stay away from Asgard for the moment. " Odin mounted his steed while Heimdall gently passed the now unconscious body up to him.

"I can think of one who may aid Loki. He is in many ways similar. However, he is one of Thor's shield-brothers on Midgard. Anthony Edward Stark called Ironman. He understands the feeling of being the less favoured , of being more intelligent than those who surround him but more importantly he has seen what lies in the Void. He has seen the Ginnungagap . He knows ..." Heimdall explained as they returned to Asgard. 

"I will take Loki to Midgard, then and persuade this Anthony to aide him. I will provide suitable trinkets to smooth the way. Keep Thor on Asgard for a few days, then I will send him to the other realms for a season or more so he won't brood over Loki's death and his separation from his female." Odin carefully arranged Loki in his arms as Heimdall sent them to Earth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was watching the news feed from London. Fury had forbidden him to fly over and help. Pepper had walked out on him...again and now it seemed there was a problem with the lights. 

"Sir, you have visitor" JARVIS broke the silence.

"Do we have a security breach?" Tony demanded putting down his empty glass.

"It would appear that you have a guest outside on the viewing deck, sir" JARVIS explained. " No, two guests. "

Tony quickly assembled his latest suit and strode to the large glass doors. He wasn't sure what to expect but a reverse Fury wasn't top of the list. An imposing man stood there. he had white hair and a beard, a gold eye-patch and Asgardian armour. "Crap..You're thunder thigh's old man aren't you?"

"I am Odin All Father. I am calling on you to aide my son." Odin responded.

"Awesome. I'm heading for London then." Tony exclaimed starting his repulsers and preparing for flight. 

"No, Anthony. Not Thor. "He paused."Loki is gravely injured . He may yet die. "

Tony was stunned. Odin came here with that psycho cat and expected Tony to what? "You want me to kill him? Because I can't see your kind refusing to put down an injured beast to end its suffering."

"No, Anthony" Odin started when a low mocking laugh interrupted him.

"No Loki. No Anthony. Really All Father , this is getting repetitive ..Let Stark end my pain. It would be a fitting end. I believe we are near one of his windows. " Tony could hear the pain and resignation in Loki's voice.

Tony removed his right gauntlet and face-plate. He moved closer to Odin and the bundle he carried. Loki was more pale than he remembered. The skin was ashen, almost blue in colour. There was something wrong with the texture as well. It seemed ...ridged? Tony saw the huge bloodstain on Loki's armour. He couldn't calculate how much blood must have been lost.

"Look, Odin. I'm an engineer, not a doctor. I can't help him. Take him to SHIELD or Bruce. I won't help. He's nothing to me." Tony cast one last look at the figure clasped protectively in Odin's arms. This time, Loki opened his eyes, briefly . Those were not the blue eyes that haunted Tony's all too frequent nightmares. One was green , the other red. 

"SHIELD would destroy Loki in their quest for knowledge, for power . And , they would learn nothing." Odin walked past Tony into the bar area. Odin gently lowered Loki onto Tony's couch. It went without saying it was expensive though the cost didn't register with Tony. He was more worried about the bloodstains.

"Look. I'm not interested. Take him and go. Or leave him and I'll throw him out with the trash" Tony muttered. 

Odin sighed. It was times like this he knew Loki, the old Loki, the Loki he still thought of as his son, would have been useful. Loki would have used his word-craft to smooth over this. Tony should have been begging for the right to aide Loki and Odin. Loki would have made that happen. Odin looked again at Loki, he could see the life drain from him. 

"Very well, Anthony Stark. If pity will not move you. Then will the chance to expand Midgardian knowledge ? As you are aware Asgard is not only more powerful but more advanced. I will give you some small knowledge in recompense for your aide. " Odin bargained as a convulsion racked the body on the couch. Blood gushed from the semi-healed chest wound. Odin turned towards his erstwhile son, and Tony could see the worry etched into his face. Tony watched as Odin held his hand out over the wound and clenched his fist. A fine powder drifted down and Tony watch in amazement as it glistened and where it landed on the wound , it started to knit together. 

Tony stared. That was not possible. Odin held out a piece of metal , "Uru" was all he said. Tony looked at it. It was heavier than he'd expected . "What?" 

"No, Anthony. Knowledge comes now with a price. Look after Loki until he is healed and you shall gain more than our original bargain. " Odin offered.

"Look, I'm not a doctor. I can't heal that wound. I'm surprised he's lasted this long." Tony felt he needed to have one last final protest before he succumbed to the inevitable. Tony realised that Odin understood just how far he could tempt Tony.  
Odin passed over a few small rocks. "These are healing stones. Use one every sun rotation. Preferably at the same hour. The wound should be negligible on the morrow of tomorrow. In a seven day I or Heimdall will bring you items with which Loki should be able to expand your learning. In this way, I hope you will protect and care for him, otherwise this source of enlightenment will dry up for you."

Tony was about to protest when Odin turned and vanished. He looked at his unwanted guest and sighed. JARVIS was already dealing with creating a room and ordering furniture and clothes. 'Wait..wait..What happens if Fury , Tasha or Pepper find out about this?"

 

Loki was stirring on the couch. He looked around in confusion. HE recognised where he was but couldn't remember the room. He gasped in pain as he tried to sit up. "Take it easy, Reindeer Games." 

"Anthony Stark, Iron Man. You are to be my new warder, then? Does the All Father think I am that weak, that pitiful that a mere mortal can guard me for the rest of eternity?" Loki spat out.

"Calm down, Prancer. Your pop has left you with me to heal. He thinks you should be better in ..err.. .2 days or so. He gave me some healing stones for that big gap in your chest. Can you stand? I think you need to be bandaged up. Actually that wound needs to be cleaned as well. Wouldn't do for it to get infected." Tony started to pull on the closest hand , trying to drag the god upright. 

" Cease your pathetic efforts. I am still strong enough to move unaided." Loki surged to his feet, biting his lip to stop himself crying out in pain.

"Sure you are, "Tony slotted himself under one of Loki's arms to support the god. "Just lean on the little mortal until we get you to a bathroom. "

Slowly with both men finding it hard to walk properly, Tony steered Loki into the bathroom of the closest suite where he lowered him onto a handy chair. "I'm just off to get a first aid kit. Bruce stashes them all over the place."

Tony found the one under the bar counter and on the spur of the moment grabbed the Scotch bottle and two glasses. "JARVIS remove the past hour from the surveillance tapes and bury them deep. Compromised will be the kindest word Fury will use if he finds out about this. "

He returned to the bathroom. Loki had a bit more colour in his face and both eyes were green. "Can you undress? I need to see the wound and clean it. Then I can decide if I can deal with it or if you need professional help."

Loki started to unbuckle the complex layers of his armour. His hands were shaking after a few minutes and Tony had to take over. "Fuck, I may just cut through this if it doesn't unfasten" he muttered trying to unfasten a belt. 

'Wait" Loki asked.

"Worried about your clothes. Didn't expect that from you. I mean I get it's custom-made and everything...Shit! What's that glow?" Tony asked as he saw Loki's hand had an aura of green around it.

"Magic. Wait" Loki ran his hand along the stubborn buckle which gave way . Tony stared in disbelief as Loki made short work of the rest of the fastenings enabling to Tony to strip him out the outer layers of armour leaving just the leather trousers and a green tunic. The tunic was torn and stained in blood. Tony gently loosened it from the wound. At times he had to stop and moisten the edges with a cloth to move the blood clots sticking it to the skin underneath. The short hisses of pain indicated the discomfort felt by Loki but Tony carried on until he was able to lift the tunic over his head and revealed the injury underneath.

"Jesus, Loki. What happened to you? Did that happen on Asgard? Because Thor never mentioned that would happen. I mean it's barbaric." Tony looked at the lean body in front of him. Apart from the huge wound that went from front to back, Loki's body was scattered with scars of various shapes and sizes, some of which were still healing.

"No, not on Asgard."No amount of prompting from Tony would get Loki to tell him about the rest. "Since the All Father used a stone of the front of the wound , use another on the back. Then repeat tomorrow. It should speed the healing time. And more importantly, how long I have to stay with you." 

"I think Daddy wants you here for a week. Because he was talking about.."

"Oh yes, your bribes. I did hear that. However as soon as this is healed, I shall leave and be out of your way. You do not need to worry anymore about me." Loki interrupted. 

Tony looked back at the wound. It was healing, quicker than he expected. "JARVIS are you watching this." 

"Yes sir. Do you wish to keep these tapes too?" The AI asked.

"Yup..Encrypt them under ..let's see...Project " He looked at Loki and smirked "Vixen"

"Better than Donner or Blitzen I suppose" and smirked back. 

Tony laughed. "I could enjoy having you around. You're a lot smarter than your brother. Or Captain Sparkles for that matter." Loki's face darkened at that. "Here, that drink I offered you. You look like you need one."

"My thanks." Loki took a cautious sip .'Hmmm...this is good. Though I should not have too much. I have lost a lot of blood. May I wash in here? And have you some vestments I may use. I am covered in blood, dust and sweat of the battle."

"Sure. JARVIS ordered you some clothes. I'm afraid they are off the shelf and probably not up to your usual standard. Would you prefer a bath or shower? Do you know how to use a shower? Can you stand long enough? I'll get you a better chair for the shower? Are you hungry? What do you want to eat? I need to make up the bed in this suite's room for you."

Loki looked at him, stunned. "I apologise...I did not understand half of what you said. May you repeat it for me?"

JARVIS took pity on the bewildered god, " I have taken the liberty of ordering you some clothes, Mr Loki. I have only ordered the necessities for the next few days as I do not know how long you are staying as our guest." He paused then continued, " Do you wish a shower or a bath? If you wish to shower will you require a seat or are you able to stand?"

"Thank you for the clothes. I hope to stay here for as short a time as possible therefore I only require a few items until my magic is back to its full power. I would prefer to shower as I can use magic to prevent water from entering the wound. ."He thought, a display of helplessness could be useful here.. "Yes, a chair I am unsure of how much endurance I have at the moment."

Tony nodded and left. He returned with a metal folding chair and placed it in the shower. "Now about food. Are you hungry?"

"I am .I am very hungry. It has been over a day at least since I have eaten. I am not too bothered about what your servants cook though I prefer more vegetables than Thor." Loki started to unlace the fastenings of his trousers before standing to shuck them off. 

Tony had a glimpse of sinfully long legs before he realised Loki was naked. Blushing he turned away, "I don't have servants though I do have take-out. Chinese good for you?"

"Yes, I'm sure this Chinese will be adequate. " He stood, holding onto the back of the chair before taking a few pained steps towards the shower cubicle. He staggered slightly. The movement causing him to bite back a cry of pain.  
Tony had finished giving JARVIS the food order when he noticed how little Loki had progressed across the room. "Okay Rudolf, lean on me. That's it. Now, do you need help to shower or not?"

"I think, perhaps I do. My back and hair especially. Also I think that bending to wash my feet and legs maybe unwise. I am rather dizzy."

Tony mentally shrugged. This certainly wasn't the strangest thing he'd done. On looking back, showering with a member of an advanced alien species once revered as gods was probably the strangest thing he'd ever do.

Once undressed, Tony entered the cubicle mentally high-fiving himself for making sure all his bathrooms were equipped with stalls large enough for an orgy. Loki was sat on the silly folding chair, looking lost and small.

Tony looked at how close he was to the person who threw him out of a window. This wasn't the arrogant god who thought he had the world at his feet. In fact, this was some-one Tony's instinct meshed with. He thought that had they met in different circumstances, they would have been friends. Tony shook his head to clear it before grabbing extra shampoo and conditioner.

"Okay Vixen. How hot do you like your water?"  
"Well ,Strontium Dog, I like my shower just about this." Loki made a green-handed gesture and the shower head sprayed water over the pair . The water was a touch colder than Tony liked but he passed Loki the soap as he unstoppered the shampoo bottle and started to wash the raven dark hair of the seated man.

As he worked the shampoo though the Loki's locks, Tony could feel damage on the scalp. "Don't, just don't ask Anthony."

"You're cleaner than I expected. Actually, I don't know what I was expecting with the shackles and gag. Dickensian-era hard labour prisons, perhaps."

A small snort from the seated god startled Tony" if you are that interested in Asgard's finest penal facilities, then I can recommend the room next to mine. It has all the mod-cons. And mad cons too, close-by." Loki was carefully soaping his chest before moving to his arms. Tony added conditioner to the hair before moving to the front, "So legs and feet?'

"Please, Anthony. "Green eyes meet brown eyes , both brimming with mirth. "So I finally have an Avenger kneeling for me".  
"Can I ask you something Loki? You don't seem as ill at ease around Earth as Thor does. I was told one of the SHIELD agents had to show him how to use a shower."

"When I was younger, I used to travel to Midgard. Sometimes with Fandral. But generally alone. Then the All Father found out and forbade me to come here again." Loki sighed.

"Why did you come here, then? I mean I got the impression you didn't think much of us at all" Tony had finished one leg and was starting on the other. He frowned at the scars here as well. He looked up at Loki who threw his chest out and started to wash that carefully avoiding the healing wound. 

Loki stayed silent for a few seconds. Tony could see him trying out words , trying to find the right combination before he decided on , " I was looking for some-one. However I never did find him. Odin made sure of that. But I have always liked Midgard. I was not" he sighed, "In my right mind when I came last. I can manage the rest myself, thank you Anthony"

Tony suddenly realised how far up Loki's leg he was washing, "You were tortured weren't you? In there? In the dark? The place where the Chitauri where. I saw that...I saw them. Hell, I have nightmares about them. I wake screaming because I'm falling" He shouted. 

Loki flinched back, "I'm sorry about your dreams. When I am healed I may be able to help It may be possible to blunt those memories or even remove them if you wish." Tony had his back now to Loki and couldn't see the shivers running through his body."Yes, I was tortured. How did you know?"

" I know that look. I've seen it often enough in the mirror. Did Barton tell you about Afghanistan? I doubt it. Even Fury doesn't know the whole story. I was blown up by one of my own bombs. I survived by being captured by the people who tried to blow me up. They wanted me to make them a bomb. They tortured me to force me to make a bomb. I made the Mark I instead. I escaped and then I went back and I annihilated them. So I know how powerless you felt. How you must have prayed to be dead. How you would have promised anything to stop the pain, even while you knew they would start again. How that last piece of hope was ripped from you...I know that so well, Loki." Tony felt a tentative hand on his shoulder. "How about we get drunk and swap torture stories?....Nah. That's a bad idea. "

"Sir, the food has arrived. As have Mr Loki's clothes. they are currently in the penthouse Kitchen" JARVIS said, breaking the mood and turning off the shower.

"Okay, dry off and I'll grab your clothes. Then we can eat. Sounds good?" Tony thrust a few towels into Loki's hands as he wrapped one round his waist and grabbed his discarded t-shirt and leaving. Loki looked after him, bemused at his whirlwind mood changes.

Loki finally left the bathroom to see Tony making the bed and a small stack of shopping bags dropped on a couch. He opened the bags and started going through the contents. But his attention was drawn to the denim-clad ass in front of him. It was a pleasant view and he tried to remember what Barton had said about Anthony Stark. Something about swinging both ways. Loki had finally worked out what he meant, Anthony was bi-sexual. Loki had had his fair share of male lovers. even though it wasn't common. He'd refused to be bound by conventionality. But then again, learning magic while male and not being Odin wasn't a popular choice either.

Loki smiled as a thought crossed his mind. One of the suits stood up and slowly crossed to where Tony as adding the finishing touches to the bed. It slipped under him and one of the arms wrapped itself round Tony's waist while the other one grasped his arm . Suit and Tony waltzed away from the bed .

"Loki, stop it." Tony ordered.

'Oh, do you prefer to lead? What on Asgard is this?"He exclaimed holding up a pair of Iron Man pyjamas. 'It's ...it's "

"Oh, that's awesome. Loki. Iron Man pjs. Hurry up and dress then we can eat. And talk about being roomies"


	2. The scars inside you

Loki trailed Tony into the kitchen wearing the outfit called Iron Man pjs. It was made of a soft material and JARVIS had explained it was sleep-wear. It was pleasantly warm and comfortable, not that Loki would ever admit this to Tony.

Tony was doing something with a host of boxes , opening them and ...what was that turning them into plates. He then flung two small wooden sticks at Loki who automatically plucked them from the air. "So, Chinese food. We have vegetable fried rice, vegetable chow mien, vegetable lo mien , vegetable foo yung, beef with tomatoes, Soo Guy chicken and my personal favourite, sweet and sour pork. There's also spring rolls and something with tofu, that's a bean curd thing. Pepper liked it, I guess that's why the restaurant included it. "

Loki watched as Tony skillfully loaded his plate with morsels of food and tried to copy him. It took a few tries before he'd mastered the art enough to efficiently to load his plate. Tony gestured to a seat at the table. 

"Now a few ground rules. Keep out of my work-shops and labs and don't touch my stuff. Secondly, I'm guessing Lightning Lad's London show is going to involve an Avenger's debriefing sooner or later . So I'll have to attend that. I just hope it won't be here."

"A debriefing? What is that?" Loki asked .

"Boring...we sit around. Captain Starbutt explains what we did and the end result. Then Tasha gives her view, then Clint, then me. Bruce rarely has much to contribute apart from Smash. Then Stars and Stripes tells us how badly we did, how disappointed he is with us, and how we could have done better. " Tony explained.

"Oh..I know that. We'd have to speak to the All Father and his council following a battle. Thor would tell of how powerful he was, how many enemies he'd crushed with his hammer, how brave he was, how valiantly he fought. 

Sif, on the other hand, would tell of how brave she was, how many enemies she'd killed, how valiantly Thor had fought, his glorious ability to lead us into dangerous situations.

Volstagg would boast of how many fell beneath his axe, how brave Thor was to lead us valiantly into battle and how few provisions we had. 

Fandral would talk of his prowess with his sword, both on the field of battle and with the maidens who flocked around him. He made a point to mention Thor's power and valour.

Hogan generally said nothing."

"And what of you, Loki? What did you tell the council?" Tony asked with a sympathetic tone.

"Oh..I had to wait while Thor was praised for his vain-glorious deeds before being allowed to tell what happened. By then Thor had left as had most of the council so my words were left unheard and unheeded . Until we had to face the same enemy again. And then it was 'Loki, why didn't you...'"

" So what exactly DID you do? When you fought alongside Thor, I mean. Thor said something about tricks and illusions. But you didn't do anything like that. I mean when you here before. I barely met the guy but he never mentioned magic as being useful. You removed your armour by magic. Ok..We'll talk about that later."

They both ate in silence for a few minutes. "As soon as I'm healed I will be leaving" Loki tried to be casual about his statement. 

"No..No way Jose. I know Daddy-dearest wants you to remain here for a week. But..Honestly Loki. What are you going to do? Will you go back to Asgard? Stay here? " Tony questioned.

"I do not think I will be returning to Asgard anytime soon. I will wait here until the All Father returns, if you will allow it. Otherwise I will attempt to find shelter elsewhere. Though my choices of safe havens are limited." Loki confessed.

"Oh...Any reason for that? I mean I understand that a lot of people don't want you here. I may be one of them." Tony pushed some more food towards Loki. 

 

"Well, apparently 'war, ruin and death follow me' and I 'should have died ,cast away at birth'. So, Asgard is out for the foreseeable future. Midgard...here too. Vanaheim may be a good place to hide. Svartalfheim, Muspelheim, Jotunheim and Helheim are all not worthy of consideration even if I wanted to go there. As for Niflheim and Alfheim, I have too many enemies there to feel safe. So, yes. I have limited choices." Loki picked at the squares of tofu in front of him. "This is good. Now you said rules. I'm guessing there will be more than two."

"Well, we will be talking further about where you will stay after Big Daddy leaves. So rules..Other rules.. Keep to your room if there's other people around. JARVIS will purchase almost anything you require. Things on the No-Go list...armour and weapons, mystical cubes , anything which can kill me. On the wish-list, books, movies, food and clothes. "

Loki snorted, "I could kill you with my bare hands. The Tesseract is exactly where I want it and the mind-stone, I care not for it. Keep it or destroy it. It's all the same to me."

Tony passed Loki another Scotch, "I don't want you to leave the tower. Should we need to leave for any reason, JARVIS will show you the safest way out. Do you understand?"

Loki nodded, "Yes. That is sensible. Now, if you will excuse me. I wish to retire. I shall bid you a good night."

"Wait a second" Tony held up a tablet."Can you use one of these? It's the latest version of a Starklet. I got JARVIS to download some books and movies for you."

"Thank you Anthony. It is a most thoughtful gift " With that the god left. 

"Am I doing the right thing JARV? I mean ...it's Loki he tried to throw me out of a window. But that wound. And the others. I mean I'm not an expert but some of those on his body look bad. There's some burns as well. Didn't Thor say something about Loki being adopted? There's a crazy back-story there. I mean, cast away at birth? I won't be going to the lab tonight. Where's those papers Pepper wants me to look at? I may as well do something useful."

Tony started going over the paperwork. Some he just needed to sign. Others needed some proof-reading and correcting. A larger pile dealt with potential ARC-reactor sales. Tony was reading a proposal for adding ARC technology to the White House and Pentagon(not happening. He didn't trust them . They'd repeatedly tried to take his suit after all.), when JARVIS alerted him to a problem in Loki's suite.

"What's happening, JARV? Will I need my suit?"

"Mr Loki's temperature started to drop, so I increased the room temperature. this seemed to set off a feed-back loop. The more Mr Loki's temperature dropped, the higher temperature I tried to make the room. Finally I stopped once ice started to form over the bed. Mr Loki's temperature is starting to rise but I think you should check on him as I am unable to rouse him"

Tony raced to Loki's room. As JARVIS had said, the bed was covered in ice. Loki himself was blue, a rich blue. There were ridges on his skin. Loki was shaking even in his sleep. He was talking in some language Tony didn't understand but he understood the tone. Loki was pleading.

"JARV, what's he saying?"

"I am unsure. It appears to have similarity to the Nordic languages of Northern Europe. It seems to have a lot in common with some of the Eddas. "JARVIS replied.  
Tony reached and grasped Loki's arm. "Loki, Loki...you're safe...shit! That's cold. " He snatched his hand back. He looked at Loki's arm . It was starting to lose its blue. Tony's curiosity got the better of him. On Loki's face were a few of the ridges he'd thought he'd seen when Odin had brought Loki to him. His fingers itched and giving into the temptation, he ran his fingertips down Loki's face. He could feel the ridges. But as he moved his hand, they receded back. Loki's skin was returning to its normal hue. 

Tony was so engrossed in this exploration that he almost failed to notice the baleful glaring of a pair of red eyes. "Stop , before I rip your arm from its socket and beat you to death with the most convenient end"

"Loki! What is this..I mean it's cool in more ways than one. Is this what Thor meant by adoption? And the cast out to die? "

"Sir, Sir...Mr Loki is showing signs of distress. I suggest you desist from these actions" JARVIS noted.

One last touch of Tony's hand , Loki's face resumed the colour of a few hours ago. The ruby red eyes became compelling emeralds.

"What the fuck just happened , Loki?"Tony screamed.

"I'm a monster, from a race of monsters. I'm the son of Laufey. Do you not understand how vile that makes me?" 

"No..nope. I need more information ..Hell Loki, you got dropped on me and I'm trying to deal with this godly abandonment . I'm not your enemy..Well I was but you father wants me look after you. . oh for fucks sake....Loki . Look, I was going to wait but I think we need to talk about this now. What time is it JARV?"

There was a touch of annoyance in the AI's voice, "2.15 am Sir. Time for most people to be asleep not discussing potentially fraught situations."

"I'm fine JARVIS. I do not object to Anthony asking these questions. After all, he deserves to know what kind of creature he invited into his house."

"New house rule. No self-loathing allowed. "Tony stated.

"Are you immune from that rule Sir?" JARVIS quipped .

"Yes. Now Loki. Tea, coffee or hot chocolate? I know JARVIS will nag if we drink too much coffee."

"How do you make your hot chocolate?" Loki asked. " I can't stand that vile powder some people use. Agent Barton used to laugh at me about it. Said I couldn't take over Midgard if I didn't drink coffee. " 

"Powder" Tony said with a touch of shame."I don't actually like it that much. I think I have some proper chocolate somewhere. If that's how you make it."

Tony rummaged around in a couple of cupboards before passing Loki a bar of chocolate. "That any good?"

"It will do. Do you have any milk and a pan?" Loki was busying himself at the stove and as Tony passed over the rest of the ingredients , he was chopping some of the chocolate. Tony watched as he made the drink. 

" I didn't expect you to do anything like this. You know, warrior princes working in kitchens don't seem to mix in my mind."

"I worked in a chocolate shop in London during the early 18th century. " Loki explained. "They are interesting places to pick up loose talk."

"What were you doing in there in the first place?" Tony asked, trying to picture Loki as a barkeeper.

"I mentioned it before. I was looking for some-one." Loki passed one of the mugs of hot chocolate over to Tony before seating himself at the table. "Now, ask your questions."

Tony looked at him, trying to get his thoughts into order. "Okay, Thor said you were adopted. You said you are a monster. What's the real story? "

" After the War with the Jotuns , Odin found a cast-out baby left to die. He took me in and raised me to be a king. And then gave the prize to Thor." Loki said in a flat tone of voice. "I was never a candidate, you see."

"So, who is Laufey? The king of Jotunheim? Odin wanted you to replace him. To be his puppet?"

"Yes, Laufey was the Jotun king. And I believe Odin had wanted me to rule in his place. I am not sure just how he hoped to make that work. He all but admitted to me that it was not feasible."Loki responded.

Tony narrowed his eyes, "What happened to Laufey ? "

Loki shrugged slightly, "I killed him and tried to destroy Jotunheim. Thor and I fought. He broke the Bifrost." Loki fell silent. Tony waited. Contrary to popular belief , Tony was a patient man. He'd wait several days if he had to to get Loki to finish the story.

Loki dipped his finger in the hot chocolate and started to use the liquid to draw what looked like random designs on the table. Tony watched in silence.

Loki took both mugs and made fresh hot chocolate. Tony accepted his fresh drink with a polite, "Thank you" and returned to silence.

About 2 hours later, Loki sighed. He'd made several more drinks which they had finished. "The destruction of the Bifrost hurled both of us into the abyss. The Ginnungagap. Odin caught Thor who held the other end of Gungnir. I tried to explain but Odin just said 'No Loki'. So I let go and fell."

Tony broke his silence, "That was where you were tortured?"

"Yes"

"Do those designs mean anything?" Tony asked, not sure where to go with this. 

"Protection runes", Loki answered. " Now I am going back to bed. I am tired and when I wake, I will make a more permanent protection should you still wish me to stay."  
"Your father is wrong. I do pity you. I want you to stay. Now I know some more things about you. Please stay. I've never meet anyone like you. " Tony realised he was this close to begging Loki to stay.

"Very well. I shall stop until Odin returns . Then , I shall decide what to do next. Excuse me please." Loki turned on his heel and left. 

"What's the time Jarvis?" Tony started to clear up the mess and put it in the dish-washer. 

 

"6.30 am Sir. You should sleep now too."

"Going now. Wake me if something bad happens. Tell Pep I've done most of the paperwork and she can pick it up when she's ready".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

""JARVIS, what time is it?"

"6.30 am Mr Loki. I would urge you to listen to Sir's words. I believe he is rather lonely. And he does appear to like your presence in tower."

"Goodnight JARVIS"


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper had been alerted about the finished paperwork. So she detoured to the penthouse to pick them up before heading to her office. She looked at the drawings on the table and grabbed a cloth to clean then. 

"Ms Potts, I believe Sir wishes them to remain. He was trying something out." JARVIS was not programmed to lie but his programming did allow creative truths.  
She opened the dishwasher."Does Tony have some-one stopping here?"

"Indeed Ms Potts."

She looked at the pile of empty take-out containers."One of the Avengers?"

"In a manner of speaking, Ms Potts"

"Tony and his friend were up all night drinking..hot chocolate? "

" From an early 18th century recipe, I was told, Ms Potts."

"And somehow, I'm not surprised. Thanks JARVIS"

"My pleasure Ms Potts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 1.30 when hunger woke Tony. "Is Loki awake?" he asked his AI.

"Yes, Sir. He's been awake for approximately an hour. He is currently reading 'The Return of the King' and laughing at it."

 

"Ask him if he wants to join me for lunch, will you?"

"Mr Loki will join you in a few minutes. I have taken the liberty of ordering sushi for you both, Sir. Ms Potts was in earlier picking up the finished paperwork and noted both the remains of your meal and the drinks. She believes that one of the Avengers is here. I did not disabuse her of that notion ,Sir".

'You'd better give Loki the heads-up if Pep or any-one drops by. I don't want any-one finding him by accident."Tony ordered. 

"Of course, Sir"

"May I ask who this Pep is and why I should be worried about Pep?" Loki asked from behind Tony. Like Tony he was in denims, but black rather than blue. And a green t-shirt.

"Pepper Potts. The only other woman who scares me. She's my CEO. Runs Stark Industries better than I could ever hope to .Oh, and we were lovers for a while. Just friends now. " For some reason, Tony didn't know why he'd added the last two statements."JARVIS ordered sushi. After lunch, I'll look at your wounds and apply the healing stones like I did yesterday. How do they work? I mean , I could see that wound start to close. That's not normal."

"Magic, Anthony. The healing stone channels pure seidr into the cells causing them to remember how they were before they were damaged. Once they remember , they return to how they should be. I heal faster than Th..any other Aesir since I have refined my seidr into a weapon for me to wield in battle. "

"We really have to talk about this. That's bending...breaking the natural rules. That's just not possible. JARVIS..get me the most current texts on cell regeneration. Give me a day or two to read up on this so we can talk about this."Tony said, half to JARVIS and half to Loki.

Loki looked askance at Tony, "You think you can learn that level of detail in two days?"

"Probably in less time. It's a bit of wiggle room in case I get bogged down in details. I'm not that hot on biology, really. Most of what I know involves the ARC reactor and my heart. And that was because I needed a crash course , in more ways than one." Tony said.

Loki frowned. Tony remembered that cute look from when Loki was unable to mind-whammy him.   
"Problem, Loki?"

"How is this possible? You are a mere Midgardian and yet you wish to understand one of the most complex areas of magic." Loki asked."If that is your choice to bargain with the All Father, you will need a better tutor than me. Do you seek to undo the damage to your heart? Magic, my magic was affected by your reactor, did you call it?"

"Well, I don't think it was anything to do with you. I mean the whole Invasion wasn't well thought out. I hacked SHIELD.   
I saw the raw tapes.  
YOU used magic twice.   
Both times on the Helicarrier in front of Thor.  
Your brother.   
The one person who would have known your magic. ....Now the guy's not the brightest light.  
But he fell for it both times. The illusion in the Hulk cell was good.   
But boy! The one where you "killed Agent" , now that was impressive. OSCAR worthy..  
Then...a bottle neck portal. A child of five wouldn't have tried that. I mean..I saw the numbers of those leviathans waiting. 

I've calculated and re-calculated the energy required to open that worm-hole. You had the Tesseract machine working at ten percent of what it was capable of. And Selvig's back-door to stopping it..  
So the big question isn't why didn't you win? It wasn't that we were stronger than you or better prepared.   
Was it?

Why did you set yourself up to fail?"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki looked at Tony and sighed. " I didn't take the scepter containing the Mind Stone. It was used to coerce me and then it was forced upon me. What was it you said? The last piece of hope. I had hoped to die. I had tried to kill myself. Now I was forced to commit genocide for the pleasure of some-one else. Simply to impress the one he loves. I retained enough of myself to bypass the total control of Selvig. I ensured that the portal was small. That wouldn't allow too many Chitauri through at any one time. You saw the fleet when you flew into the portal didn't you?" 

Tony nodded. Those ships were a bad dream in the making adding to that the whole falling from the sky nightmare scenario.

Loki continued, "Selvig was so excited by what he thought he saw that it was easy to manipulate him to sabotage the portal generator. I did not know how to totally remove the Mind Stone's influence from some-one"

"Natasha called it 'cognitive re-calibration'. She punched Clint out. I think I must have done something similar to Erik when I tried to blow up the machine. I didn't think there'd be a force-field around it." Tony said. "How did you come to be freed? When the Hulk smashed you into my floor?"

"Yes. Not an experience I wish to repeat." Loki responded drily.

Tony shuddered in agreement. The damage to his floor enough of a deterrent to want to get on Bruce's bad side. 

JARVIS announced the arrival of their food. Tony opened the dumb waiter and retrieved the sushi. There was also a small package in there. "That is for Mr Loki, Sir. He requested some cocoa beans for his hot chocolate."

Tony passed the beans over with a shrug and started to open the food containers."Sushi, ever had this before, Lokes?"

'Yes, I was Japan many years ago. Though it didn't look like this at that time."

"Japan? What were you doing there?" Tony as round a mouth full of California roll.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius. I was looking for some-one" there was a touch of annoyance in Loki's tone.

"Who?"

"No!"

Tony decided to leave the subject alone. It was obviously a sore point with the god."After lunch, we'll go to the med bay and look you over. Then I'll show you the gym and swimming pool. Feel free to use them when you want. They are private for the Avengers only so most of the stuff is over-engineered to cope with Sparky and Spangles. So you should be alright with it. "

A few minutes later, "There's also a shooting range down there. There are guns, bows and some throwing knives. You are allowed in there to practice as well. However, the weapons are alarmed and cannot be removed from the area without them sounding out. I'm guessing you could use your magic on them to get them out without me or JARVIS finding out. Please don't. This will only work IF I trust you. Plus I'm sure you already have a weapon or two on you at the moment."

Loki placed 2 daggers on the table. "Those are all I possess as of now. Thor returned them to me on Svartalfheim. I will not harm you with them, if that is what you are worried about .To do so, would be a breach of the laws of hospitality."

"You threatened to beat me to death with my own arm, this morning." Tony protested.

"You needn't worry about that. Blood loss or shock would have killed you before then." Loki consoled.

"Well, that's comforting to know, Lokes. May I look at your daggers?"

"Of course, I made them myself. Which was why I was glad Thor brought them for me. I endowed them with magic during the forging. And Mother added some of her protections when they were finally crafted."Loki pushed them towards Tony." Agent Barton said you were a weapons-smith before you were Iron Man. "

"Nothing like this. Bombs and guns. Stuff like that. They were the best. I always made the best . I've never made anything like this. I've upgraded the captain's shield. Nothing fancy. Rigged it to return quicker. Do these babies return to you? Or are they too unwieldy to be thrown? And what are they made of? I've never seen a metal like this before."

"No, I use them in hand to hand combat. I do..I did have some throwing knives . I imagine Fath.. the All Father has them locked up now. They I had enchanted to return to me. The daggers are made of Uru. I believe the All Father gave you some as an inducement to aide me."

"I didn't need an inducement. It wasn't pity either. I've been looking around. And asking around. I've spoken to experts on Norse mythology. If half of those things are true..."

Loki vanished, the daggers abandoned.

"Mr Loki is in his room, Sir" JARVIS noted.

"Ask Mr Loki to go to the med bay. I'm under orders to help him heal using the healing stones. And I will uphold my end of the bargain. " Tony said heading towards the med bay


	5. Chapter 5

"JARVIS, call Loki every 5 minutes until he condescends to join me here."Tony requested, setting out two of the healing stones.

"Yes, Sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Loki, Sir desires you to attend him in the med bay."JARVIS announced.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mr. Loki, Sir asks me to remind you every 5 minutes about going to the med bay for further treatment"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Loki...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mr. Loki"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mr. Loki"

"Why will neither of you leave me alone?"

"Sir needs you to go to the med bay for your treatment with the healing stones."

"And if I refuse?"

"Sir is looking up ways to contact the All Father. He is currently trying to contact Dr Foster."

 

"Very well. I will go to this med bay. However I do not know where it is. I was expecting to go with Anthony"

"If you get in the elevator, Mr. Loki. I will send it to the correct floor and ask Sir to meet you there. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony was waiting by the elevator, a stark pad in hand, reading something. "So, new house rule. No asking what Loki was doing on Earth and no asking about Norse myths."

"And no contacting the All Father?"

Tony nodded, "No contacting other people's fathers. Now come this way. "

As Loki hesitated, Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him. Well, tried to pull him. 

"Anthony, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the med bay. It's this way."

" I am fully capable of walking IF you lead the way. You do not need to manhandle me like a child."

"Look, you turned yesterday with a huge hole through your torso. You were bleeding out. It took two of those stones to stop the bleeding. You could barely stand upright. So If I'm still worried you're not healing properly or you need help, that's just the way us humans deal with traumatic injury. Which thinking about it, trying to drag some-one with an injury on that scale is a bad idea. Sorry Loki."

"Apology accepted, Now where are we going?" Loki was trying to be polite but his chest hurt more than he thought it should and his magic wasn't back to full power following his incarceration. 

"This way." Tony led him down a corridor before opening a set of swing doors into another room. "This area is linked to the flight deck for the Quinjet. The wide corridors are so we can move medical beds quickly. I have several top of the line scanners. An X-ray machine, CAT scan, ultra-sound and a MRI. Which I can't use."

"Why can you not use this MRI, Anthony?"

"It's a giant powerful magnet. I have lots of metal shards in my heart. There's a very high chance they'd be pulled out tearing the heart muscle to pieces. Oh and I'm not sure how the ARC reactor would react to it. Apart from it being pulled out of my chest. It may be okay but it's possible it might go boom. So there's big signs everywhere, "Don't put Tony in this!""

"I see. Though why you are telling me this way to kill you is beyond me." Loki said.

"I tell every-one who stays here. In case I'm brought in unconscious. And the doctors ignore the signs. Bruce had to stop them last time. That could have been nasty."Tony pointed to a stool. "Sit there and remove your t-shirt." 

Loki removed the shirt with a twinge of pain. " Do you wish to use any of these scanners on me, Anthony?"

"Not unless you agree. I'm all for the progress of science but I don't want to force you to do anything you are unhappy with. Especially if SHIELD starts sniffing around."Tony was looking at Loki's back."Okay bend forward slightly. I want to crumble one of these stones into the wound. It looks ..good? It's a couple of inches deep. I can still see bone. There's no infection . Okay. Now bend backwards I want to look at your chest. Is it still sore?"

A large blade appeared next to Tony, "I had one of these thrust through my chest. Do you wish a practical demonstration so see how painful it is the next day?"

Tony looked at the blade. It was long and thick and very, very sharp. " You know, casual threats of violence tend to be against a house rule."

"I do not recall you making such a rule." Loki protested.

"I inferred it during the no weapon buying via JARVIS rule " Tony responded."Also, you mentioned laws of hospitality. "

"Ah. But that did not specifically mention casual threats. The law of hospitality requires me only not to hurt you. Threats do not appear to be against the law. However, I shall endeavour to remember to limit threats against your life. " Loki conceded with an air of bestowing a favour.

"Thank you, Loki. You are most kind. "Tony inspected the front of the wound, crumbling another stone into it."No infection here, either. It looks like your dad may...Loki!"

Loki had grabbed his wrist, hard "He is not my father." There was menace in the quiet voice Loki used.

Tony was pissed off by now. "Okay Loki. He may not be your biological father but he cares about you, a lot. He went to get what he thought was your body. He went in some pretty spiffy armour. I think Odin went to bring you back for a proper funeral. Rather than leave you to rot....Hush. I haven't finished. He could have thrown you back into the dungeon or given you to SHIELD. From what Thor says, he could have ripped your magic from you. He didn't .Instead, he brought you here. To me with some magic stones to heal you quickly. Didn't leave you to our medical procedures. Odin may not be father of the year. But he is trying to help you."

"He was only too quick to have me dragged back in chains, remember? 'Frigga is the only reason you're still alive.' 'If I hadn't taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me'" Loki was imitating Odin's voice and intonation."He raised me to hate the Jotuns. He encouraged Thor to wish to wage war over the tiniest slight.." 

Tony looked at the god who was hunched over now. Small shudders racked his body. He passed Loki his t-shirt, "I'll be right back. There's a hoodie over here somewhere. We keep spare clothes for every-one down here. I think one of Steve's will fit you the best."

Tony had limited medical knowledge, apart from the heart/reactor deal. But he remembers that blood loss could make people cold . And tired and thirsty while they replaced the lost blood. Would Loki need an IV he wondered. 

Loki has not put on the t-shirts but the shudders have turned to full body sobs. Loki was crying like a broken-hearted child. Tony put his hand on one of the quaking shoulders.

"I killed her. I sent that assassin to her. I'm as guilty as if I plunged the knife into her heart."

"Loki, Loki....Loki, sweetheart. Tell me what you mean. " Tony wondered vaguely why the endearment slipped out.

"In the prison, one of the others escaped. It broke the magical barriers surrounding each cell. Until it came to mine."

Loki fell silent. Tony realised he couldn't push this. He had to wait. Again.

Tony was unaware of the time passing.

"it came to my cell. it looked at me and decided I was either too powerful nor not powerful enough to release. We looked at each other for several minutes before it left. I told it to take the stairs on the left."

Loki again fell silent. The silence lasted longer this time.

"It took the stairs. Destroyed the force fields and then went looking for Thor's maiden. It killed my moth..the All Moth .. Frigga.." Tony looked at the distraught godling . "I sent it and it killed my mother who wanted to save ....her...They never let me attend her funeral...I wasn't allowed to see her, her , her enter Valhalla..."

Tony was now aware that he'd wrapped his arms around Loki who was sobbing into his t-shirt. 

"I could have saved her.." wailed the god..

 

Tony was out of his depth here.

JARVIS send a HUD..'Wait, allow Mr. Loki to tell you everything. Do not speak unless he asks you something."

Tony contented himself with "There, there, there" s and rubbing circles on Loki's back . Dum-E brought over a towel and then a wet cloth. Tony washed Loki's face gently and dried it . The viridian eyes looked at Tony. 

"Thor offered me the chance of vengeance not knowing what I had done. I was happy to trick Malekith into believing I was traitor to Asgard. The one who killed mother, Kurse didn't follow Malekith once we'd failed to destroy the Aether. He attacked Thor while I defended Jane. " Silence while Loki composed himself..

"Kurse was ....was about to kill Thor so I grabbed a Dark Elf spear and ran it through him.. He turned and pulled me onto the spear...it went through me before it pushed me off. I managed to detonate one of its grenades.."

"I thought I was dying...I so wanted to die...I was laying in Thor's arms as my sight dimmed. I knew I was heading to Valhalla. I was going to be with the only person who ever really accepted me."

"Why can't I die????"


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want to kill yourself, Loki?" Tony asked.

"No but", Loki paused. " It would be easier if I hadn't survived the fall in the first place."

"What and miss the awesomeness that is Tony Stark?" Tony held his hands out to his sides, displaying himself and gave his trademark grin.

Loki just stared, "Thor may be right. I am mad."

"Now..JARV said you were laughing at the Lord of the Rings. Do you want to see the movies?"

"Movies?? Like Moving Pictures? I heard of them before. " Loki admitted, cautiously.

 

"When you were here doing Loki stuff...When was that, exactly?"

 

" I'm not sure..I remember seeing one of these celluloid shows. There was a man in a suit and a hat and a cane. He had food on forks which he made dance. It was interesting."

"Yes, well. It's a bit more advanced now." Tony said.

" I've heard rumours of sepia being replaced with colours and people " Loki paused , then playfully." Singing. And dancing and talking... I do not believe I ain't heard nothin' yet."

Tony looked at his god. He wondered if Pepper felt like this at times. "Are you trolling me, Lokes??"

"Why, Anthony..it's like you know nothing about me."

"God of Mischief??Damn. So do you want to watch the movies or not? "Tony was ashamed at how much he liked Loki's snark. ...hah. Loki Snark, Tony Stark..it rhymes. 

"Will there be the popped grains? or shall I have to suffer the sentient peanut -filled chocolate beans?" Loki queried.

"You win this time. So Lord of the Rings or Star Wars?"

"Did they ever make Episode VII ?. Because I do not want to see the prequels again. Thor sobbed over the fate of Padme.."

"Yes, The Force Awakens. ..Hey..Ghostbusters..You know that one? They did a remake..ladies in the lead roles. And an over- muscled blond guy as eye-candy.." Tony grabbed Loki and steered him to the elevator. 

Several days later..  
"So Dr Who?"  
"Tom Baker ?"  
"Star Trek?"  
"Make it so, number One.'

" By Grabthar's Hammer  
"You are so fucking trolling me, Loki.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, Director Fury requires your presence tomorrow at 9.00am EST for a debrief regarding the Greenwich Incident"  
"Where?" Tony asked .

'Here Sir. In the Avengers Tower .With the rest of the Avengers. ."JARVIS responded. 

"Tell Neville Longbottom to lay low for a few days."


End file.
